De sensaciones y sentimientos complicados
by DelPacifico
Summary: Su expresión lucía totalmente derrotada, incrédula y por completo shockeada debido al impacto de ese home run. No es que no hubiese observado anteriormente ese tipo de mirada en los rostros de otros pitchers, sobre todo cuando había derrotado ya a varios, pero esta le causó cierto sentimiento contradictorio en su interior.


**E**ste oneshot está basado en el capítulo 37.

**Disclaimer**: Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, esta grandiosa obra pertenece a Yuji Terajima.

**De sensaciones y sentimientos complicados**

_Todoroki Raichi/Sawamura Eijun._

Todoroki observó desde su posición la forma en que el peculiar pitcher de primer año del Seidou sonreía. No debía ser muy listo, _y es precisamente él no lo era_, para notar que su determinación provenía de esa confianza depositada en él por el equipo, por el entrenador, al que graciosamente Eijun nombraba _boss_.

Los dos primeros lanzamientos habían sido malos, no malos en sí, pero no era lo que deseaba, _no era lo que quería_: y quería precisamente ese lanzamiento tan peculiar y parecido, solo un poco, al de Sanada-senpai.

Verlo adoptar la posición e irradiar un aura tan salvaje, intensa y decidida, solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que guardarían el tiro peculiar para el final, no era del tipo pensativo, eso lo reservaba para Shunpei, pero lo había previsto.

Solo podía prepararse y esperar; esperar ansioso por ese lanzamiento, **su** lanzamiento favorito.

Al momento de batear y dar de lleno contra la bola, para su satisfacción personal, logró oír el más bello de los sonidos, potente y espontaneo, _increíble_.

Ellos dos creaban un sonido verdaderamente único, ese pitcher le había conquistado con tal peculiar arma que tenía por lanzamiento.

Ver la bola volar y caer, -bajo las miradas incrédulas del Seidou, los espectadores, su equipo y todos en general-, fue más excitante de lo que pensó en primer lugar que sería.

Definitivamente solo el béisbol podría darle tal satisfacción.

Mientras corría y meditaba sobre que el su lanzamiento no era ni tan pesado, como el de ese molesto pitcher Furuya, o tan rápido como otros con los que se había enfrentado anteriormente, le miró.

Su expresión lucía totalmente derrotada, incrédula y por completo shockeada debido al impacto de ese home run. No es que no hubiese observado anteriormente ese tipo de mirada en los rostros de otros pitchers, sobre todo cuando había derrotado ya a varios, pero esta le causó cierto sentimiento contradictorio en su interior.

¿Por qué es que le molestaba tanto verlo adoptar ese ánimo?

Intentó averiguarlo mientras era recibido por sus compañeros, quienes le alababan llamándolo monstruo del béisbol y similares, sin embargo no logró absolutamente nada, seguía en pleno desconcierto o más bien desconcierto total.

– Sawamura. – llamó el cátcher. – Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

Raichi ladeó la cabeza, de pronto interesado en las palabras de los compañeros de equipo de ese pitcher.

– No te preocupes, Sawamura.

– Todavía ganamos por dos carreras.

¿A qué se debían exactamente sus ánimos? Le pareció ridículo y de cierta forma cruel, no había peor cosa que recibir amabilidad después de un fallo, más aún después de un fallo como ese que podría o no costarle la victoria a su equipo.

– Ese idiota está loco por batear lanzamientos malos.

¿Ese idiota…? ¡Se estaba refiriendo a él!

Llamarlo de esa forma tan poco agradable solo se los permitía a su equipo y su propio padre, los primeros porque a veces debía admitir que actuaba como uno y su padre porque era él y de todas formas lo haría le gustase o no la idea.

– No te preocupes.

Eso le interesó, incluso ese pitcher de lanzamientos pesados estaba intentando, y decía intentando porque no le sonaba convincente, consolarlo. No le pareció que se llevasen bien por la forma en que se dirigían o miraban, eso le demostraba lo mucho que se apoyaba ese equipo a pesar de las diferencias o riñas.

Si, hasta un idiota como él podía notarlo.

Dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada al pitcher notó que esos ánimos solo parecían destrozarlo cada vez más, era lo normal. Lo era y por eso es que no comprendía del porqué de su malestar a la altura del estómago y garganta. Había hecho lo mismo con infinidad de pitchers, no tendría que importarle ahora.

Siguió observando el juego, intentando ignorar ese malestar que le atacaba sin motivo.

Como su padre mismo dijo su moral estaba por el suelo, incluso los bateadores que no eran tan buenos como él podían devolver sus bolas, además estaba _eso_. Ya no tenía esa mirada fiera, la misma que le había entregado antes y durante el partido a su persona y el resto del Yakushi.

Cuando niño había observado una mariposa sin alas, revoloteando miserablemente e intentando prender vuelo aún con un ala rota. En su opinión Sawamura Eijun era eso mismo, una mariposa que había perdido sus alas.

Y él había sido el que se las arrancó con ese home run.

No se sorprendió mucho cuando cambiaron de pitcher, solo siguió con la mirada a Eijun hasta donde estaba Seidou, parecía hablar de algo serio con su entrenador, algo que ignoraba y realmente no es que le importara.

Por alguna molesta y desconocida razón no podía fijar la vista en otra cosa que no fuera ese pitcher de primer año.

Escuchó de pronto gritar a los que se hallaban en las gradas del Seidou, volviendo su atención al juego podía notar que se habían recuperado, al menos en lo moral, gracias a un tal Masuko, según entendía era ese grandote.

– Que mala suerte. – farfullo el entrenador. – Sanada, ¿aún puedes seguir?

Se volteó en la dirección de su progenitor como el resto del equipo, este sonrió.

– El fin del juego será clave. – aseguró.

– Sí.

Por su parte solo rió bajo, para su suerte nadie pareció percatarse de que era una risa un tanto fingida.

Sabía que debía concentrarse en el juego, cualquier error y podrían perder, lo sabía pero…

¿Por qué es que no podía dejar de pensar en esa mariposa de alas rotas?


End file.
